Digimon Tamers 2
by xXDigifan18Xx
Summary: 1 year after the D-Reaper, things have calmed down. Unfortunately, the Tamers' peace is about to be shattered. A group of evil Digimon is hunting down and brainwashing the Devas, and Makuramon flees to the real world for help. Can the Tamers protect him, and what does the mysterious Daemon Corps want with the Devas?


The night was loud and busy in the city. Cars were traveling the streets and people crowded the sidewalks. Alleys were crowded with either partying younger crowds, or the homeless trying to stay warm in the chilly winter air.

One alley was empty though, save for a black cat. However, it soon fled when a burst of light filled the alley. A light cloud of fog formed, followed by a slim figure. It hit the concrete ground, grunting, briefly attempting to push himself up, but ultimately failing to do so.

'Tamers...gotta find...must...'

"Maka...!"

:::::::

Rika's Digivice suddenly went off, filling her room with an ear-piercing beeping noise. The girl moaned as she rolled over to face the device.

"Can't I go one week...?" She mumbled, forcing herself to stand. She quickly got dressed, and silently made her way outside.

"Renamon!" She called softly. Immediately, the fox-like digimon appeared before her.

"A digmon has biomerged; I know. Ready to go?"

"Always."

Renamon picked her up, and they quickly headed into town.

::::::::

The duo found the fog bank not too long after leaving, and were now cautiously approaching it.

"Hopefully this won't take long. Mom dragged me all over town to shop; I'm exhausted..." Rika muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sensing a strong presence; it might take a few minutes, actually." Renamon stated. Rika grumbled to herself as they entered the fog.

"Alright whoever you are, show yourself and let's get this over with!" Rika yelled. She was met with a moan.

"Help..."

The duo paused, glancing at each other, before continuing forward. They soon found the Digimon causing the alarm, and froze as they stared in shock.

"Makuramon?!" Rika exclaimed.

The Monkey Deva was sprawled out on the ground, covered in scrapes and bruises. His eyes opened, focused on the two figures in front of him, and recognition sparked.

"Y-You..."

"What're you doing here?" Rika demanded as Makuramon weakly pushed himself off the ground. He gripped his left arm tightly, met her accusatory glare, and stumbled forward.

"Pl-please...you must...save us..."

Rika stepped back, while Renamon tensed for a fight.

"What're you talking about? Save who?" Renamon asked suspiciously.

"Devas...h-help...please..."

That was all he got out before falling forward. Renamon caught him, a bit stunned, before looking back at Rika. The girl was equally confused, and they both returned their gaze to the unconcious Deva.

:::::::::::::

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid he got away, Master; he's biomerged in the real world."

"Idiots…send someone to capture and bring him back!"

"As you wish…and what of the remaining Deva? The one with a tamer?"

"Have whoever is sent capture her as well, and be quick about it!"

"Yes Master…"

::::::::::::::::::

Takato, who'd been comfortably sleeping in bed, was suddenly awakened by his cell phone ringing. Guilomon snuffled softly, but didn't wake up. Moaning, Takato rolled over and pulled the phone off his nightstand, and answered.

"Hello…?"

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"Rika…? It's three in the morning…"

"Yeah, sorry; listen, I need you and Henry to stop by tomorrow morning before school. I got something you need to see."

"Is this about the digimon that biomerged earlier?"

"Yeah, where were you?"

"Well, I was tired, so I just figured….you know, you or Henry could…take care of it? Heh heh…"

"Glad I didn't need any help or anything; whatever, just come to my house tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Fine…"

Rika hung up, as did Takato, and he rested his head back on the pillow with a tired groan, while Guilomon snored on contently.

::::::::::::::

_Consider this a sequel to Digimon Tamers. Oh, and for all you nitpickers who are gonna say, "Hey, Beelzemon loaded Makuramon's data, he can't be reconfigured!" just hold your flames. I'm gonna get to that later; in the mean time, leave a review please and tell me what you think so far. This is my first attempt at a Tamers story, so hopefully I can keep everybody in character, but if not, tell me so I can try to fix 'em._


End file.
